


Los que buscan, lo encuentran

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Butter as lube, Established Relationship, First Time, Food Sex, Humor, Humorous Ending, Light crack, M/M, Mild Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca hagas enfadar a Gustav Schäfer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los que buscan, lo encuentran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Falso, sólo suposiciones mías.

**Los que buscan, lo encuentran**

Por seguro, Gustav no sabía muchas cosas.

A modo de ejemplo, porqué Bill y Tom eran más cercanos de lo que supuestamente podían y debían ser; factor de ser gemelos idénticos incluido.

Tampoco sabía por qué el mundo giraba a la derecha o el cielo azul; mucho menos entendía de física cuántica o cálculo diferencial. Ni hablar de sentimientos; la gama de los que expresaba, entendía o producía solía ser una lista corta como la de nadie. Menos comprendía de hechos banales y comunes: ¿quién olvidaba ponerle la tapa a la pasta de dientes? ¿Alguien se tomó mi leche? ¿A quién le toca sacar la bolsa de basura? O el consabido ¿quién usó mi toalla para secarse?

Tampoco era como si le importara. Al menos no mucho…

No hasta que se encontró la puerta del autobús de la gira cerrada a cal y canto, así como a Georg sentado en los escalones y fumando un cigarrillo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que los gemelos estaban dentro, pero que por alguna extraña razón, no importaba cuánto tocaran a la puerta, cuánto suplicaran por poder entrar alegando que la llegada del fin del mundo estaba ahí, que los jinetes del Apocalipsis los azotaban o que doscientas fans enardecidas los estaban maltratando. Ni hablar de decir la verdad, que querían entrar, porque no sucedería al menos durante media hora.

—O una hora –murmuró para sí al tomar asiento al lado del bajista. Cansado pero sin ánimos de quejarse, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Georg y cayó en un sueño ligero.

Para cuando pudieron entrar al vehículo, dos horas después, Gustav descubrió la cocina convertida en zona de guerra. Los envases sin tapa, los gabinetes abiertos, una montaña de trastes sucios, la puerta del refrigerador abierta y…

—¿Qué le pasó a la mantequilla? –Preguntó sin verdadero interés, sólo por costumbre. Aquélla era la tercera barra que compraban en la semana. Como a todos les gustaba desayunar al menos una tostada con mantequilla, vaya si era una catástrofe que no hubiera más.

Empujando la puerta del refrigerador con un pie para cerrarla y enfilando al cesto de la basura para tirar el envoltorio, se encontró con los gemelos sentados, uno enseguida del otro, en un pequeño rincón de la mesa de la cocina compartiendo un gesto culpable.

Gustav aún no sabía porque se habían encerrado en el autobús, y tampoco deseaba saberlo, pero algo, muy dentro de él, le decía que tenía que ver de un modo extraño y grotesco, con la mantequilla.

Sacudiéndose el pensamiento perverso de la cabeza, tiró al fin la envoltura.

De regreso a las literas se topó a Georg. Hincado al lado de su propia cama, parecía concentrado en la tarea de olisquear a los alrededores.

El baterista no hizo nada más que quitarse los zapatos, la camiseta y bajarse los pantalones sin más ceremonia. Estaba muerto, física y mentalmente, y lo único que quería era acostarse a dormir. Jost ya les había amenazado con un día así o más pesado para mañana y quería estar listo para ello.

Con la mano en la cortinilla de su compartimiento, fue como Georg lo interpeló.

—¿No te llega un olor como de…? –Gustav lo miró por encima de los hombros con ojos pesados por el sueño.

—¿Olor a qué? –Cuestionó. Olfateó por su cuenta sólo para dar con el aroma a la mantequilla. Se olió las manos y no, no era eso.

—Quizá no sea nada. Imaginaciones mías –descartó al fin Georg el tema—. Buenas noches –murmuró con la voz pesada antes de por su cuenta meterse a su propia litera, cerrar la cortinilla y comenzar a roncar.

“Muy listo” pensó Gustav al gatear sobre su colchón luego de también haber cerrado la cortinilla. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para simplemente no desmayarse ahí mismo, se metió bajo las cobijas sólo para encontrar el colchón ligeramente húmedo y el aroma a mantequilla insoportable.

Con dedos trémulos tanteo alrededor sólo para encontrarse con la mano resbaladiza.

Apretó los ojos en una mueca de disgusto, pero ni incluso así quiso saber más de lo que necesitaba.

De hecho, así estaba mejor.

O lo estuvo hasta que apoyó el rostro sobre la almohada y se encontró con la mejilla presionada en un condón de plátano que estaba embarrado con mantequilla…

 

—¡¿Q-Qué?! –Tartamudeó Georg al preguntar, no muy seguro de haber escuchado muy bien. Con un trozo no masticado de huevos fritos con tocino, por poco se ahogaba en su intento fútil de pasar el bocado ayudado con un vaso con zumo de naranja.

Gustav, sin inmutarse, repitió: —Quiero tener sexo contigo. –Se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante la expresión abochornada que su amigo llevaba encima.

No era como si estuviera pidiéndole algo fuera de este mundo. Nada ilegal tampoco. Cero drogas, asesinatos y nivel de peligrosidad cero. Y plus, Georg era el bisexual de la banda, al menos el único que lo admitía entre todos; Gustav no encontraba ningún problema real en su petición que no pudiera ser solucionado. Incluso el factor de la atracción estaba presente. Gustav lo sabía por el modo peculiar en el que a veces el bajista lo contemplaba cuando compartían vestidor y pensaba hacer uso de ello. Por su propia parte, no veía ningún inconveniente; Georg era lo suficientemente apuesto como para cometer un desliz respecto a su ya conocida heterosexualidad.

—¿Por qué? –Cuestionó el bajista al apartar el desayuno que tenía enfrente, de pronto ya no tan hambriento, para cruzarse de brazos y dar énfasis en la seriedad que esperaba impregnara sus palabras—. ¿Por qué tan de pronto? ¿Por qué yo? –Formuló al final, temeroso de una respuesta desagradable.

—Verás… —Suspiró el baterista al por primera vez parecer al menos una pizca avergonzado por su repentino descaro—. Porque quiero tener sex-

—¡Eso ya lo entendí! –Gruñó el bajista, mirando alrededor de ellos en el área donde desayunaban, que a excepción de una pareja de ancianos que se tomaban de la mano y un par de camareros que deambulaban de aquí a allá, estaba desierto.

—Eres el único en el que confío –dijo Gustav al fin—. Y además… —La comisura de sus labios se contrajo apenas imperceptiblemente—. No, nada más. Sólo eso. ¿Aceptas?

Georg pareció meditarlo medio segundo. Fingiendo no estar tan en shock, bebió un poco del jugo sólo para hacer una mueca por lo ácido que estaba.

¿Realmente aquello estaba pasando? No tenía mucho de qué espantarse porque años atrás ya había besado a Gustav. Apenas un beso casto en los labios cuando los dos estaban muy ebrios en un ascensor, de regreso al hotel en que se hospedaban. Asunto finiquitado con un acuerdo tácito de no volver a mencionar aquél episodio a la mañana siguiente y así había sido desde entonces. O lo era hasta ahora.

Viendo a Gustav a los ojos, comprobando que aquello no era una mentira, Georg dio su veredicto final. –Sí, acepto.

 

El encuentro tardó varios días en concretarse.

En primera, porque apenas Georg dio el ‘sí’, los gemelos hicieron gala de aparición. Gustav aún estaba lo bastante resentido como para no hablarles, pero sin hostilidad evidente. Tanto Bill como Tom lo dejaron pasar, pensando que aquél era uno de sus extraños humores y que lo mejor era dejarlo ser hasta que se le pasara de una vez por todas.

Y en segunda, porque Gustav quería controlar hora, lugar y ambiente a su gusto.

Fue por ello que la primera noche que se anunció libre luego de una semana ajetreada y que los gemelos declararon como propicia para salir, Georg entendió que ese pequeño gesto que Gustav le hizo era la señal que venía esperando de días atrás.

Apenas el par de Kaulitz desapareció por su puerta, listos para no volver si no fuera ebrios y al despuntar la mañana, Georg se abalanzó sobre Gustav, que sentado en el suelo alfombrado y con la espalda recargada sobre la cama hizo un leve ruido en cuanto sus labios se rozaron.

Sin hesitar un segundo, Georg usó su lengua para abrirse paso en la boca de su amigo, que en un principio se mostró recio a ser el sumiso, pero que en cuestión de segundos se encontró jadeando por la falta de aire al no permitir que el beso terminara. Con un mano estrujando el alfombrado para no caer por la repentina falta de orientación de donde estaban en arriba y el abajo, y con la otra convertida en puño sobre la camiseta que Georg llevaba encima, Gustav abrió la boca para permitirle fácil acceso a la lengua del bajista, que al instante buscó la suya.

—Mmm –intentó hablar Gustav—, espera, espera. Primero… —Giró el rostro, porque mirar a Georg a la cara no le permitía pensar con claridad—. No aquí.

Georg arqueó una ceja. —¿Mi habitación? –No veía razón para el cambio, pero si Gustav quería que fuera en su habitación, así sería.

—Más bien… —El rubio se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. Tengo otro lugar en mente.

—¿Esa no es la…? –Georg la examinó de cerca para dejarla caer—. ¡Es de los gemelos! Tú la robaste –acusó al baterista con un dedo largo que lo señalaba—. Se van a poner como locos cuando regresen.

—Dormir en el pasillo va a ser el menor de sus problemas cuando terminemos –dictaminó Gustav al ponerse de pie y tras acomodarse la ropa un poco, enfilar a la puerta—. ¿Vienes? –Invitó al bajista, que lo miró dubitativo antes de soltar un bufido y seguirlo de cerca.

Las luces del piso estaban tenues cuando al fin salieron al corredor. Hasta donde tenían entendido, la gerencia del hotel había sido amable en no alojar a nadie más que no fuera de la banda o del staff en aquel piso, pero de cualquier modo Gustav y Georg avanzaron cautelosos hasta la puerta que pertenecía al cuarto de los gemelos. Un último vistazo a los alrededores antes de volver a sacar la tarjeta y en un rápido movimiento abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación sin ser vistos.

Georg comenzó a tararear el tema de Misión Imposible y se ganó un golpe de Gustav en el brazo.

—De nuevo, ¿qué diablos hacemos aquí? –Georg a la carga. Gustav pasó de él al caminar directo a la cama y sentarse a los pies, justo en el centro.

—¿Quieres la verdad o quieres…? –Gustav se llevó las manos a la parte delantera de su pantalón; sin dudarlo, tiró del botón. La boca de Georg se abrió un poco de la impresión y el baterista vio en aquello una buena señal; con lentitud exasperante, jaló del cierre hasta hacer obvio que los pantalones iban fuera, lo mismo que las inhibiciones.

—Las dos –gruñó Georg con voz ronca al avanzar el tramo de la puerta a la cama, al menos un par de metros de la suite, en unas cuantas zancadas.

Gustav no respondió al alzar el rostro y hacer que sus labios colindaran con la barbilla de Georg. Dio un tentativo beso antes de dar un mordisco leve y succionar un poco.

—Uno primero, luego lo otro –aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio—. Primero esto y luego hablamos.

El bajista no perdió tiempo en inclinarse sobre Gustav. Apoyando las manos en los hombros del rubio, lo recostó sobre el mullido colchón para proceder a plantar delicados besos húmedos en torno a su cuello.

—Camisetas –murmuró Gustav conteniendo un gemido al sentir los dientes de Georg arañar aquella pequeña zona detrás de su oreja. Indudablemente, aquel era su punto débil.

—Aw, ¿no vamos a tomarlo con calma? –Georg introdujo una mano seca pero cálida dentro de la camiseta de Gustav, justo por encima de su estómago y éste se estremeció al sentir la tibia piel contra la suya.

—No la primera vez— respondió Gustav con una sonrisa que tenía una pizca de malicia.

Georg no entendió del todo, y menos le importó saber más cuando se encontró siendo doblegado sobre su espalda, intercambiando posiciones con Gustav, que sentado con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, se apoyaba justo encima de su entrepierna y se mecía durante largos segundos sobre su ya palpable erección.

—Dije camisetas fueras –repitió Gustav al remover las manos de Georg de sus propias caderas y colocarlas al borde de su playera—. ¿Por favor? –Usó su mejor tono de contrición.

Georg no lo pensó dos veces al dar un tirón de prueba antes de recorrer con sus palmas abiertas los costados de Gustav, subiendo la ofensiva prenda junto con ellas. Admirando el cuerpo trabajado del rubio, el bajista se semi incorporó para poder sacar la camiseta por encima de la cabeza de Gustav, que apenas se vio con el pecho desnudo, se estremeció.

—Está un poco fresco el clima –se excusó, víctima de escalofríos, no tan seguro de que fueran realmente por el aire helado que circulaba en la habitación.

A Georg poco le importó. Apoyado sobre un brazo, se inclinó sobre el pecho de Gustav para marcar la línea de su clavícula entre besos y mordiscos leves que en cuestión de segundos tuvieron al rubio gimiendo. –Tienes la piel erizada –declaró con diversión, antes de deslizar la lengua en un largo y húmedo camino hasta uno de los pezones de Gustav.

Las piernas del rubio que se ceñían a su cadera, afianzaron su presión cuando con delicadeza Georg mordisqueó la suave piel de la aureola. Al instante la piel se endureció y el bajista aprovechó para separarse un escaso centímetro y soplar sobre la piel húmeda. El gemido que Gustav dejó oír por la habitación fue el incentivo necesario para proseguir con el otro pezón, con el que jugó un poco más hasta que Gustav lo detuvo.

—Alto, alto… —Susurró con las mejillas enrojecidas—, el pantalón me está castrando –rió con ahogamiento al llevarse las manos a la pretina y tironear de ella.

Georg se apuntó a ayudar. Metiendo los dedos en el borde del pantalón, jaló de éste con rudeza hasta que Gustav se quedó con medio trasero al aire. Estar sentado encima del bajista le daba pocas oportunidades para desnudarse, así que se puso en pie de un brinco.

—Alguien tiene prisa –dijo Georg al chasquear la lengua. En menos de un minuto, Gustav estaba parado enfrente de él, tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido y cruzado de brazos. Su expresión indescriptible; algo entre nervios, incomodidad y al mismo tiempo excitación. Al menos la última se manifestaba en una orgullosa erección.

—Ya te dije, sólo… —Tomó aire— la primera vez. Ahora tú –cambió la conversación. Agitó una mano al aire—, ya sabes, desvístete.

—Poco sexy –recriminó Georg—, pero de cualquier modo se apresuró con el botón de su pantalón y luego con la cremallera—. ¿Sabes? No entiendo-

—No espero que lo hagas –interrumpió Gustav al arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas. El bajista se visualizó al instante recibiendo sexo oral, pasando los dedos entre el sedoso cabello de Gustav mientras sus ojos vagaban por aquella boca de labios sonrosados engulléndolo completo, pero en su lugar se vio sujeto de los pies cuando Gustav comenzó a desanudarle la cinta de los zapatos.

—Gus, vamos –se quejó—, tú, yo, sexo, todo es tan…

—¿Repentino? –Suplió el rubio al proceder a quitarle los calcetines a su amigo.

—Iba decir bizarro –aclaró Georg—. ¿Ves eso de ahí? –Apuntó a la mesita de noche y al par de anillos plateados que ahí estaban—. Eso es de Bill, allá –señaló una silla al otro lado de la habitación; ahí estaba colgando una enorme camiseta—, eso es de Tom. ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?

—Nosotros vamos –Gustav le presionó los tobillos a Georg, ascendiendo por la parte interna de la pantorrilla hasta que la tela del pantalón se lo impidió –a tener sexo aquí. Sé cómo me miras, Georg.

—Y-Yo no te-e mi-miro –balbuceó el bajista al sentir como la piel le cosquilleaba al contacto con los dedos de Gustav. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrado de haber empezado un argumento que convertiría aquel primer encuentro en algo desastroso.

—Shhh, no quiero pelear, ¿sí? –La voz le llegó desde muy cerca y al abrir los ojos, Georg se encontró con que Gustav lo tenía sujeto de las rodillas y haciéndose un hueco entre sus piernas—. ¿La verdad? Yo quiero hacerlo contigo –presionó su erección contra el muslo de Georg, y éste se sintió estremecer—. Que sea en el cuarto de los gemelos, bueno… Es un plus si lo quieres llamar así.

—No entiendo nada –masculló el bajista, deseando por primera vez que nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo.

En el mismo segundo en que el rubio metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y tomó su erección, aún a través de la ropa interior, supo que aquello valdría la pena.

—Sólo una pequeña probadita –se explicó el baterista, antes de tirar de la tela y exponer su pene erecto, la punta húmeda. Sin más palabras, abrió la boca y succionó, la lengua presionando contra la sensible piel del glande y arrancándole a Georg un gemido largo—. No sabe tan mal –murmuró al retirarse un poco—, un poco salado pero… —El labio inferior rozó la hendidura y Georg siseó ante el punto eléctrico que veía como conexión—. ¿Quieres que siga o…?

—¿Es tu primera vez? –Interrumpió Georg al extender la mano y acariciar la mejilla de su amigo. El rubor que le tiñó y le entibió la yema de los dedos lo dijo todo—. Gus, creo que no deberíamos—

Ignorando sus palabras, el aludido se sujetó de la cadera de Georg con fuerza y abriendo aún más grande la boca, succionó su erección con nervios y una pizca de excitación hasta que la punta rozó contra su campanilla. Retrocediendo y luego volviendo a la carga, repitió un par de veces su movimiento hasta que se sintió seguro. Creando un vació alrededor de sus labios, respirando en lo posible por la nariz, se concentró de lleno en su trabajo.

El aroma tan peculiar que sólo podía asociar con Georg; la sensación en la boca, cómo encontraba en el gusto un deseo por probar más; el tibio calor que parecía expandirse por su cuerpo, desde el estómago a sus miembros; en suma total, Gustav estaba encantado. De rodillas y concentrado en darle sexo oral a otro hombre, no entendió cómo había podido vivir veinte años de su vida sin al menos haberlo intentado una vez antes.

—Gus, Gus, espera –lo apartó Georg con delicadeza—. Yo… Podríamos…

El baterista se succionó el labio inferior a consciencia, aún con el sabor de Georg en él. Sólo una cosa en el mundo podría superarlo.

—Dame un segundo –pidió al ponerse de pie y caminar al otro lado de la habitación. Con perverso placer, tomó las dos maletas que descansaban apoyadas una encima de la otra en la esquina, ambas de los gemelos. Tironeando de ellas regresar a la cama, se encontró con que Georg ya no llevaba puestos los pantalones, ni la ropa interior. Mucho menos los calcetines; ni hablar de una bandita para el cabello. Desnudo en su totalidad, parecía de pronto nervioso de lo que iban a hacer.

—¿Para qué necesitas eso? –El bajista cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra, ocultando así su orgullosa erección. Gustav no respondió. En su lugar, abrió las dos maletas y con rudeza, lanzó la ropa en su interior por toda la habitación, asegurándose al mismo tiempo, de que la mayoría de las prendas cayera sobre la cama—. ¿Gus? –Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Te he dicho cuánto me asustas cuando haces cosas que no entiendo?

—Tsk –chasqueó el baterista al desnudarse por su cuenta sin mucha ceremonia y gatear sobre el colchón hasta quedar encima de Georg—. ¿Has oído decir que cada quién cosecha lo que siembra? –Sin esperar respuesta, pasó la lengua por el dorso del cuello del bajista, encantado de verlo retorcerse—. ¿O que el que busca, encuentra?

Georg rodeó a Gustav con ambos brazos en torno a la cintura, luego a la cadera, conforme sus manos cobraban vida propia y se deslizaban a lo largo del cuerpo del baterista. –Espero no te importe explicarme.

—Luego, luego… —Tarareó el rubio al presionar su cadera contra la de Georg y arrancar no sólo los gemidos del bajista, sino los suyos—. Intenso –murmuró con ojos entrecerrados al clavar los dedos en los hombros de Georg e impulsarse en lenta cadencia contra su cuerpo.

Compartiendo un beso lánguido que aumentó de intensidad conforme su balanceo lo hizo, pronto se encontraron jadeando con fuerza en los labios del otro, indecisos de continuar o esperarse hasta el segundo round para tener sexo.

Negándose aquella pequeña satisfacción, Gustav luchó contra su propio placer al separarse de Georg y rodar de costado quedando así abrazado al bajista pero sin un contacto frontal.

—¡Gusss! –Se quejó Georg al sentirse de pronto frío y abandonado; peor aún, limitado a tener que masturbarse si quería el orgasmo que segundos antes ya saboreaba en su cercanía—. Este jueguito de frío, caliente no me… ¡Woah! –Se calló, al encontrarse con Gustav besándolo desesperadamente—. Ya no entiendo –admitió con un quejido en cuanto la mano de Gustav se cerró firme en torno a su miembro—, ¿vamos a hacerlo o no?

—Desesperado –recalcó el baterista cada sílaba—. Claro que sí. Pero –agregó al ver como Georg parecía dispuesto a derribarlo y hacérselo ahí mismo—, con una condición.

—¿Condón y mucho lubricante? –Aventuró el bajista al inclinarse por el borde de la cama y extraer de los bolsillos de su pantalón, los dos implementos mencionados—. Listo. No se diga más. Tú sólo recuéstate, abre las piernas y deja que el experto haga todo.

Gustav soltó un ‘¡Ja!’ mal disimulado que detuvo las acciones de Georg a medio proceso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pfff, nada, nada –denegó con la cabeza—. Sólo un poco… Bueno, demasiado, uhm, ya sabes, muy… muy… —La sangre que se le drenó de la entrepierna encontró sitio en sus mejillas—. Suena horrible si lo dices así.

Georg parpadeó perplejo. Una vez, dos veces, muchas veces, hasta que el significado de las palabras de Gustav hizo eco en su cabeza. –Oh… —Musitó, y el pequeño tubo de lubricante que sostenía entre los dedos, se le cayó—. Si no quieres, está bien. Digo, podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión o no hacerlo si prefieres… Yo, ugh… —Se cubrió la entrepierna, porque su erección tenía mente propia y no iba a la par con lo que su boca decía—. No hay problema, en serio, Gus.

El aludido suspiró.

No, claro que sí había problema. No había llegado tan lejos por nada. De cualquier modo, el daño ya estaba hecho y lo que tenía que pasar iba a pasar. El baterista no era de los que perdonaban sin una sincera disculpa, menos por una ofensa tan grande como la de los gemelos. Sólo recordarla, hacía que le rechinaran los dientes. Llegaría hasta el fondo de las consecuencias, arrastrando a Georg en el proceso, sólo por la satisfacción final.

Plus… Extendió la mano y rozó el muslo firme del bajista. Si ésas eran las consecuencias, no veía ningún punto negativo en tener que llegar hasta el fondo del pozo.

—Nop, en serio quiero hacerlo –dijo gateando hasta quedar frente a Georg y besarlo—. Sólo un poco nervioso, es todo –reafirmó, usando palabras y acciones cuando empujó al bajista para tenerlo encima y cubriendo cada centímetro de piel desnuda con sus brazos y piernas—. No más retrasos, uhm, hazlo –susurró.

Con la garganta demasiado seca como para una respuesta verbal, Georg asintió.

Trabajando a Gustav con la ayuda de sus dedos y el lubricante, pronto se encontraron de frente, ojos fijos en el otro cual si fueran oponentes y retrasando el momento en el que todo iba a dar comienzo.

La misma duda flotaba en el aire. ¿Tener sexo cambiaría algo entre los dos? Y si era así, ¿sería para bien o para mal?

Lo que fuera, lo desecharon por la ventana cuando Gustav abrió más las piernas y permitió que Georg se posicionara entre ellas para empezar a empujar dentro de su cuerpo. Si algo que iba a romper, mejor empezar desde temprano.

El bajista soltó una palabrota apenas se encontró firmemente asentado dentro del rubio. La presión y el calor increíbles, más allá de lo que creía posible. Ninguna chica con la que había estado antes era así y el saberlo sólo confirmaba que después de Gustav, quizá no habría nadie más.

Desechando ese pensamiento porque los labios del baterista se posesionaron de los suyos en un beso rudo que le arrancó el aliento, retiró un poco las caderas, para comenzar un ritmo de embestidas que pasó de ser cuidadoso y dulce a rápido y desesperado.

—¿Se siente bien? –Preguntó hundiendo el cuello en el rostro de Gustav y jadeando con dificultad—. Porque yo… Esto es… Ah… Eres genial, Gus.

—Gracias, tú también –murmuró el baterista con los ojos entrecerrados. Los brazos alrededor de Georg, sujetándose a él de vida o muerte.

Capturado en aquel remolino de calor, brazos y piernas por doquier, apenas si era consciente de cómo los dedos de sus pies se curvaban aferrándose a las sábanas. El calor que sentía irradiaba del bajo vientre nublaba todo pensamiento coherente, que de cualquier otro modo, dudaba tener.

La cabecera comenzó a golpear contra el muro conforme la velocidad de las embestidas que Georg le daba a su cuerpo aumentaban; compartieron una risa antes de volverse a besar, esta vez con más calma, mientras arqueaba la espalda, ansioso por un contacto total.

Georg entendió el mensaje al soltar su agarre en uno de los glúteos del rubio y serpenteando los dedos por entre sus cuerpos, encontró su pene húmedo con sudor y líquido seminal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó el pulgar por la tensa punta y obtuvo un gemido largo por parte de Gustav.

—¿Bien? ¿Mal?

—Otra vez –barbotó el baterista al alzar la cadera y hacer que la siguiente embestida fuera especialmente profunda—. Ugh –musitó—, eso fue… bueno, demasiado bueno.

—Mmm, deja… lo hago otra vez –gruñó al empujar dentro del cuerpo del rubio con más fuerza y logrando una serie de gemidos que inundó la habitación.

No perdiendo coordinación, mantuvo el ritmo, ansioso de ver hasta donde llegaban, comenzando a masturbar a Gustav con la mano libre. Al principio con timidez, pero conforme el rubio empezó a tensarse, entendió que si se detenía, moría.

—Ge-Georg –tartamudeó Gustav, temblando de pies a cabeza—. Ah, no, no, no… Mmm, perdónnn –murmuró antes de apretar cada músculo en el cuerpo y correrse entre gemidos sobre la mano de Georg.

El bajista no pudo sino aspirar amplias bocanadas de aire al incremental el ritmo de sus embestidas y venirse segundos apenas después que Gustav.

Aún dentro de él, agotado físicamente, respirando con pesadez. Apoyándose con un brazo a cada lado de Gustav, de pronto se mordió el labio inferior con un gesto de preocupación. —¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó Gustav con voz queda.

—Olvidé el condón –admitió el bajista, esperando al menos un puñetazo por la falta de consciencia al tener sexo sin protección. Para su sorpresa, Gustav soltó una risita—. Adiós toque de gracia, pero no importa. Estoy limpio, tú también y además –alzó las cejas con picardía— estoy acostado justo encima de la camiseta favorita de Bill.

—Hey, eso me recuerda… —Georg se retiró del cuerpo de Gustav con delicadeza, sólo para caer a un costado, y arrastrar al rubio consigo hasta estar de nuevo piel con piel—. ¿’Perdónnnn’? ¿Tan malo fue?

Gustav bufó con sarcasmo. –Tú estuviste ahí, tú dime si fue malo.

—No, yo digo que fue lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu perra vida –afirmó con presunción—. Por otra parte… Falta que me expliques el porqué lo hicimos justo aquí.

—¿Una cama? Verás, consideré hacerlo en la tina, pero podía ser incómodo y un poco peligroso para la primera vez así que…

—¡No, eso no! –Refutó Georg—. Espera, ¿la primera vez? –Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Eras virgen o qué?

Gustav sonrió con timidez. –Técnicamente, sí. Al menos por la puerta de atrás.

Georg se incorporó sobre un brazo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su intentó se quedó en eso cuando nada coherente salió. –No, en serio, Gus. ¿Eras virgen?

—¿Debo sentirme ofendido porque no me creas? –Arrugó el ceño el rubio—. Por supuesto que era virgen, al menos en cuanto con hombres. Jamás había hecho algo como esto, muchos menos había planeado hacerlo.

—¿Y entonces por qué…? –Los ojos del bajista se abrieron como platos.

—Georg, shhh, no entres en pánico –lo abrazó Gustav—. Si lo hice contigo, era porque quería. Ni más ni menos, así que quita esa cara de que maté a tu cachorrito porque te ves idiota.

—El cuarto… Los gemelos… ¿Por qué aquí? –Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación que ahora parecía campo de guerra. La ropa desperdigada por todos lados, la que estaba en la cama oliendo a sexo y húmeda con sudor, lubricante y semen. Tragó saliva con dificultad, ya visualizando la furia que sobre ellos se abatiría cuando los gemelos cruzaran la puerta y encendieran la luz.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –Besó Gustav los labios inertes del bajista, que con la boca entreabierta ya se imaginaba en la cruz, con los clavos y siendo víctima de maltrato por parte de Bill apenas viera las manchas que toda su ropa tenía—. ¿Hmmm?

—¿Qué querías round dos y tres? –Se mordió el labio inferior—. Hey, si los gemelos nos van a matar por esto, al menos que valga la pena.

—Concedido –aceptó el baterista—, pero no es eso. ‘Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra, ¿te suena?

—Sí, pero no veo porqué… —Georg se cayó en cuanto Gustav lo besó—. Gus, ¿qué…?

—Sólo diré que –habló Gustav al empujar al bajista contra la cabecera de la cama y sentarse sobre su regazo; una sonrisa traviesa entre labios y una orgullosa erección que era la promesa más tangible de que iban a hacerlo varias veces aquella noche— si me buscas, me encuentras, y más te vale no hacerme enojar, ¿ok?

Georg se dejó sujetar con ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Encantado de esa nueva faceta de Gustav, se limitó a asentir.

 

Y porque en sí, Gustav no era una persona curiosa por naturaleza como cualquier otra, apenas si alzó una ceja cuando días después regresaron al autobús de la gira y justo sobre el colchón de su litera encontró una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? –Curioseó Georg, cargando consigo al subir un par de maletas y el estuche de su bajo—. ¿Obsequio de alguna fan?

—Nop –canturreó Gustav al abrir la caja y extraer de ella una pequeña nota doblada a la mitad. Tras leerla, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Los gemelos? –Adivinó Georg al abrazar a Gustav por la cintura y arriesgarse a dar un vistazo a lo que estaba escrito. Como fuera, el baterista se guardó el papel en la bolsa trasera del pantalón y dijo ‘No’ con claridad—. Vamos, Gus. Lo hicimos en su cama, sobre sus ropas y dejamos un desastre, aún así no se enojan y te dejan esa nota. Quiero leer –suplicó usando su voz de niño—. Anda, anda, anda…

La duda lo iba a matar algún día de estos. Seguía sin entender cómo se habían salido con la suya días atrás. Ni Bill ni Tom habían aparentado darse por enterados del caos en su habitación luego de que él y Gustav habían salido, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. No que quisiera saberlo; le tenía mucho aprecio a sus testículos como para desear que el menor de los gemelos se los arrancara con aquellas uñas que se cargaba, pero oh, la curiosidad solía sacar lo peor de él.

—No, mejor así. Y hablando de hacerlo, ¿quieres? –Gustav le guiñó un ojo—. Aún faltan dos horas para que terminen de subir las maletas al autobús así que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Claro que sólo si tú quieres. No me gustaría sentir que te obligo.

—¿Y qué si alguien quiere entrar? –Georg miró hacia la puerta, como esperando que alguien hiciera acto de aparición como por magia y les arruinara el momento.

—Lo tengo todo controlado –se golpeó Gustav el bolsillo con una mano, justo encima de donde el bajista lo había visto poner la nota. –Tengo un comodín en el trasero.

—¿No será un as bajo la manga? –Cuestionó Georg al abalanzarse sobre Gustav y al instante meterle la mano por debajo de la camiseta.

—Me importa poco lo que sea –murmuró Gustav con los ojos entrecerrados al dejarse empujar contra su litera. En cuestión de treinta segundos, la cortinilla cerrada y la promesa de pasar dos horas sin aburrirse.

Porque por seguro, Gustav no sabía muchas cosas, pero si de una podía estar seguro, no sólo él si no los demás, era que si se la hacían, la pagaban.

Con creces y sin excepción.

Sentados afuera del autobús y esperando a que el tiempo pasara, los gemelos daban prueba de fe en ello.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
